


[槍彃辯駁2] 某日，醫院中 [靈能百分百]

by Evanthial



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, Gen, 日向創, 靈幻新隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanthial/pseuds/Evanthial
Summary: 一個在診所中相遇的故事咲竹生日快樂!!!這是他想的梗: 以靈能和槍彈2的主角作為中心角色的故事。所以有甚麼不滿也請找他對不起遲大到了orz不知為何我不能在Lofter上傳文章，在稍後能上傳時再試試包含槍彈辯駁2的主要劇透所有角色都是基於我個人理解，跟原著有很大出入中文程度: 中二





	[槍彃辯駁2] 某日，醫院中 [靈能百分百]

靈幻新隆反覆比對手上的招待券及白色建築物掛著的巨大廣告版。

他手上的是一張畫了可愛風格的白色兔子拿著魔法杖，用圓圓的字體寫著「免費身體檢查招待券」，後面則寫了醫院的名稱 — 希望診所、利用條款細則及地圖。

而他頭頂上那幅懸掛在醫院外牆的招牌名稱卻是「絕望診所」，巨大廣告版上的那隻白色兔子被打了個鮮紅色交叉，旁邊釘上一塊猶如小孩塗鴉般半黑半白的熊，白色油漆塗掉聯絡電話及網站名稱的位置，取而代之寫了 「粉碎！玉碎！大喝采!」 完全意義不明及跟診所無關的宣傳標語。

這張招待券是靈幻幫聲稱被怨靈壓著肩膀所以睡不好的客人，使用熱石及推油按摩令她原本硬梆梆的肩膀得以放鬆。她在療程後眼泛淚光感激的說: 「自從我開始在這間無良的黑心公司工作後就被這可惡的惡靈纏上，全靠靈幻先生幫我驅走惡靈! 我的身體一定很好不再需要檢查，所以就請你用吧!」 後不理三七廿一，塞給靈幻當作謝禮。

靈幻硬著頭皮進入那幢看似日舊失修的大樓，在徐徐向上的古老升降機中想像自己將會進入骯髒不堪、猶如恐怖電影場景的診所。出乎他的意料，當升降機打開時，與殘舊不堪、彷彿是廢墟的大樓相反，診所內是一個一塵不染、整潔乾淨的白色空間，柔和的燈光配上令人放鬆神經的精油香氣及悅耳的音樂，使靈幻覺得他是不小心走進了水療美容中心，但坐在接待處戴著奇怪黑白熊頭套的護士再次提醒他這間診所並不尋常。

靈幻慢慢步出升降機，邊往接待處方向走邊仔細觀察四周: 靜了音的電視正播放娛樂圈的花邊新聞、雜誌架擺滿最新一期的雜誌、靠牆的書架上有著各種題材的書藉。候診室坐滿了人，但他們全都跟那位接待處護士一樣，戴著那個黑白熊頭套默默盯著電視或翻看雜誌，沒有人發出任何聲音，整間診所靜悄悄的，氣氛有種說不出的詭異。

「不好意思，我收到這張免費身體檢查招待劵，但看來你們已經轉手了，所以是不是已經不能再使用?」 靈幻走到接待處，將招待劵遞給身材姣好、穿著不緊緊合著雙腳就必定會被人看到內褲的極短迷你裙的護士。他內心深處希望對方同意自己的話，這樣便可以當倒霉摸摸鼻子馬上離開，沒想到護士卻甜甜的說: 「沒問題的，那請您填好這些表格後還給我，然後等候叫名。」

聽到意想不到的回答後，靈幻忍不住大喊出來: 「沒問題嗎!?」

「是的，雖然如您所見，我們的確轉換了院長，但我們的院長跟前院長是兄妹關係，然後院長在媲美紙〇屋、權〇遊戲、白〇巨塔及漢〇拔的情節般勾心鬥角、鬥智鬥力賭生命的權鬥中取得完全勝利。您拿的雖然是前院長推出、用以提升大家健康意識的身體檢查招待券，但我們寬宏大量的院長也會接收的哦，雖然只是提供最基本的服務而已。」

「他只是想接收前院長的客戶而已吧?」靈幻沒有將他的想法說出來，既然無法馬上離開，又可以免費做身體檢查，他就抱著既來之則安之的心態，接過表格找位置坐下。

靈幻左顧右盼，看到唯一沒有戴著頭套的少年坐在診所的一角，而他旁邊有個空位，靈幻馬上如看到最後一架離開西貢的直昇機般衝到他旁邊，調整呼吸後有禮地問: 「我可以坐這兒嗎?」

原本雙手緊緊捏著一個牛皮A4信封的少年在聽到靈幻的聲音後猛然抬頭，彷彿沒想到會有人跟他搭話似的雙眼瞪大吃驚的看著他，他連忙回答: 「請、請坐。」 隨即拿開原本放在椅子上的黑色書包。

靈幻道謝後便坐在少年身旁，他用連著文件夾版的原子筆填寫表格，可是只寫了幾筆便沒有墨水。靈幻在西裝裏裏外外摸來摸去也找不到慣用的那枝墨水筆，他原本想走回接待處問護士借另一枝筆，可是她卻不知所蹤，他只好再次跟身邊的少年搭訕: 「不好意思少年，請問你可以借一枝原子筆給我嗎?」

少年從書包中拿出一個橄欖綠色的筆袋，取出一枝黑色的原子筆交給靈幻: 「請用。」

「抱歉呀少年，我不斷麻煩你。」

少年只是笑笑，沒有回話。

當靈幻填好表格交還給護士，他被告知要等一會才能見醫生，於是打算隨便挑本書打發時間。在走到書櫃期間，他環視診所時不經意看到那名少年抱著頭，彷彿被非筆墨能形容的煩惱苦苦煎熬，他不禁停下腳步觀察。

少年穿著猶如喪服的黑色西裝，眉頭深鎖、雙眼佈滿血絲，底下掛著一對深色的黑眼圈，蒼白的臉跟失去血色的嘴唇使他看起來更加憔悴無助。

靈幻決定放棄看書，他重新坐到少年的身邊，從胸前的口袋中抽出一張自己印製的卡片遞給他。「剛才真的謝謝你了少年，我叫靈幻新隆，是一名靈能力者。」

「靈能力者……?」 少年雙手接過，然後仔細研究卡片的內容。

「我經營一間名叫靈能相談所的公司，由解決都市傳說、處理靈異相片、驅除惡靈以至一般的煩惱諮詢也能提供適切的服務。」

靈幻看到少年在聽到 「煩惱諮詢」時全身輕輕震了一下，於是打蛇隨棍上的說: 「少年你的氣息不太好，我感到有不好的東西纏在你身上，方便的話不如你跟我說說，就當作是你借原子筆給我的謝禮吧。」

少年猶豫地開口: 「可是——」，靈幻立即打斷他。 「我明白你的顧慮，畢竟我只是你生命萍水相逢的過客，但你現在的氣場真的不太妙。我不是想嚇你，可是不去理會的話它有可能把你整個吞噬掉。」他為了令少年信服，決定加鹽加醋、表情誇張的胡說一通: 「啊啊，我看到了! 你正被憤怒及絕望的靈纏上了!」

少年低頭沈思一會後，抬頭看著靈幻說: 「靈幻先生，我叫日向創，請多多指教。」

「噢! 多多指教囉日向!」靈幻露齒一笑，他握住日向的手說出每次接受委託時的台詞: 「我靈幻新隆接受你的——」

「靈幻先生，靈幻新隆先生，請到一號診室。」接待處護士的甜美聲音中斷了他的發言。

「……。」

「……。」

兩人相對無言的你眼瞪我眼好一會，不知應該有甚麼反應，直到護士再次喊話: 「靈幻新隆先生，請馬上去一號診室!」

靈幻依然抓住日向的手看著接待處的方向喊道: 「好的! 我現在就過來!」 然後馬上轉頭回望日向說: 「抱歉日向，你可以等我做完身體檢查後再繼續嗎? 我很快就回來!」

「喔……」 日向被這出乎意料的展開嚇倒，他只能呆呆地目送靈幻急步跑去診室。

15分鐘後，靈幻臉色有點蒼白的邊整理自己的西裝外套邊走回日向說: 「抱歉讓你久等了，那我們就繼續剛才的話題吧。」然後再次坐在他旁邊問: 「日向你最近是不是去了一些不應去的地方、或碰了禁忌的東西?」

「靈幻先生… 請問你對才能有甚麼看法?」日向答非所問的問。

靈幻雖然感到有點愕然，但他想了想後回答: 「才能? 和特徵相似的東西吧。」

「特徵…?」 日向一臉不明白的樣子，困惑地看著他。

「比如說長得高、跑得快、有超能力、成績好、長得好看之類，總之方便大家形容一個人的東西。」

「嗄……」 

日向不置可否的回應使靈幻挑起眼眉，他不動聲色的問: 「那對日向你來說，你覺得才能是甚麼東西?」

「……能讓人挺起胸膛、感到自豪的東西。」 日向想了很久後才回答，但彷彿無法說服自己般，聲音越說越輕。

「真的是這樣嗎?」 靈幻反問。

日向看著靈幻，不明白他的意思。靈幻指著無聲電視播放娛樂花邊新聞說: 「你看到他的下場還覺得是嗎?」

電視正拍著一名剃光頭髮的男子被大量記者圍著，他說了幾句話後突然站起然後深深彎腰鞠躬道歉，這使閃光燈閃過不停，就算隔著螢光幕靈能也不禁皺起眉頭。

靈幻見日向一臉茫然的盯著電視，就為他說明: 「這是個被稱為百年難得一遇的天才棒球選手，他雖然擁有棒球的才能，卻討厭打棒球，只是一心想成為搖滾巨星，覺得這樣就能受女孩子歡迎。所以他以破紀錄的天價被重金挖角進入職業棒球隊後不足一年就宣佈厭倦了然後退出球壇，當時可是轟動整個運動界哩。」 靈幻回想起那時不單運動版，報紙的頭條及時事評論節目都一連好幾天報導相關新聞。

他見日向不作聲，於是繼續說下去: 「他在退出球壇後簽約加入一間大型的藝人公司，但他沒有音樂才能卻仍然自視甚高。不知有意還是無意， 沒有任何人教他公關技巧，所以他不斷失言及得罪廣告商、甚至對唱片公司高層出言不遜，公司忍無可忍之下跟他解約。結果他走頭無路，只能再次回到棒球界，但因引退時說的話太過自滿，而且還語帶侮辱地批評採訪他的女記者外貌而得罪了差不多整個運動界的記者。所以如今風水輪流轉，他現在就被公開處刑，面對昔日他看不起的記者，接受他們挖苦及尖酸刻薄的提問。」

「至少他還能再次發揮才能……」 日向用帶著猶豫的語氣反駁。

靈幻斬釘截鐵的打斷他: 「現在沒有任何一支球隊願意聘用他。你可知道如今棒球界的當紅炸子雞是誰?」

日向搖搖頭，於是靈幻說出答案: 「是一個打棒球比不上他，但用心學習，謙虛待人的新人。而這個棒球天才——」 他指了指畫面中正哭得一把鼻涕一把淚的光頭男生。 「現在只能從名不經傳的球隊的二軍從頭開始。比起棒球才能，他更需要學懂人際關係。擁有才能這一點反而令他吃到更多苦頭、要走更多歪路。」 靈幻頓了頓，等日向消化完剛才的訊息後問: 「所以日向，你現在還覺得才能真的是這麼棒的東西嗎?」

日向嘴巴開了又閉好幾次，最後垂頭沒有接話。

靈幻看到日向明顯失落的表情，便打圓場的說: 「當然，我並不是否定日向你的看法，但是有時擁有與眾不同的能力，是需要有同等的覺悟及付出相對的代價。」 他這時腦內浮現那個一直刻意壓抑自己擁有感情的弟子。

「我的…朋友也說過一些跟靈幻先生類似的話。」 日向苦笑著說道。

靈幻默不出聲，他知道日向還有話想繼續說下去。

「我認識很多在不同範疇大放異彩的人，而我…而我只能眼睜睜看著他們改變世界、在歷史上留一席位! 靈幻先生你能明白當身邊所有人都有才能，而自己只是個一無事處、毫無特色、沒有才能的平凡人嗎!?」 日向猶如溺水者般抓住僅餘的救命草般，緊緊抓住靈幻的手臀喊道。

「我很明白。」 靈幻淡淡的回答，聽到他的回答，日向不自覺鬆手。

「擁有與眾不同的能力代表著他們不會被世人輕易理解，那是很可怕、孤獨及痛苦的事。」靈幻正眼看著眼前迷茫的少年，「日向你有這個覺悟嗎?」

「我……」 日向低頭看著書包內突出的牛皮紙信封的一角。

「與其執著讓自己成為特別的存在，不如試試成為那些才能者的特別的存在吧。」

「成為他們的……」日向輕聲複述靈幻的話。

「對，成為他們可以放鬆、感到安心的避風港，這是只有身為普通人的你做得到。」

這句之後，兩人都不再說話，日向看著自己的雙手良久，陷入思考。

「對了日向，可以借你的電話給我一下嗎?」 靈幻突然開口打破沉默。

「誒?」

「我忘記跟很重要的客人說明天的會面要更改時間，但我的電話快沒電。」靈幻雙手合十高舉頭頂，一臉走投無路的說: 「拜託! 10…5分鐘就好! 我只需要借用你的電話5分鐘!」

日向笑著從書包側拿出電話，對這位明明比他年紀大一圈、能給予有用建議的前輩卻還有這麼冒失的一面感到有親切感，他解鎖後遞給靈幻: 「請用。」

「謝謝你!!」 靈幻感激的喊道，他接過電話後馬上邊在螢光幕上滑來滑去邊走到診所的另一角。 「喂，龍套? 是我。你可以現在過來嗎? 地址是¬¬——」

沒多久靈幻就一臉計劃得逞的樣子將電話還給日向: 「日向真的太感謝你了，你幫了我大忙!」

「只是舉手之勞而已。」日向把電話放回書包後，接待處的護士便喊他的名字。 「日向創先生，請到五號診室聽取醫生進一步的報告。」

「不好意思，我去去就回。」

「噢! 一會見!」

靈幻待日向離開後，在腦海中推算對方會多久抵達便隨手拿起一本放在茶几上的雜誌翻看。

在靈幻看有關文壇界新寵、擅長用女性角度描寫細膩感情的愛情文學、聲稱最討厭輕小說的文學作家，被人發現使用別名寫挑戰尺度的耽美小說的八卦報導時，日向剛好見完醫生回來坐下。

「靈幻先生，謝謝你。」 日向一坐下就開口說道。

「嗯?」

「多虧了你，你的一番話令我下定決心。」日向呼出一口氣才繼續，「我其實一直覺得自己在那些擁有才能的人前是抬不起頭，所以想成為能跟他們平起平坐的存在，因此無論是用甚麼方法，就算是……」 日向沒有繼續說下去，他用力握拳。 「但是現在我覺得，即使我沒有任何才能，還是可以成為他們的朋友。」說完他露出一個釋然的笑容。

「我沒有做過任何值得被人感謝的事，只是聽你說話再給予一些個人看法而已。」

日向搖頭否定他的話: 「如果我沒有遇到靈幻先生的話，可能現在已經做了一個將來會後悔的選擇了。」

「才不會那麼誇張吧? 日向當你有煩惱時，不是有很多傾訴對象嗎?」靈幻隨後打趣的說: 「還是說你是那種 『男兒有淚不輕彈』 的硬漢類型?」

「我這種人才不可能有交心的朋友。」日向嘴角勉強扯起自嘲的說道。 

「但是——」 靈幻感到有種莫名的違和感，是一種他跟日向認知上有落差的分別，可是在他能深究前，一把沒有抑揚頓挫的少年聲在他們兩人身後響起。

「師傅，我不是跟你說過很多次請不要突如其來叫我的嗎?」

「噢! 龍套你來了嗎!」 靈幻無視對方的投訴，一臉 「你覺得我等了你多久」 的樣子看著他。

被靈幻稱為龍套的少年是一名頂著西瓜皮頭的初中生，他穿著黑色的立領制服，左手拿著一個沉甸甸的白色塑膠袋，右手則提著一個黑色書包。

靈幻接過龍套的膠袋，翻弄了一會後拿出一包七彩包裝的雪條，上面寫著 「童年回憶 橙汁孖條!!」，他拆開包裝後 「哼!」 一聲的用力掰開雪條，但卻因沒能控制好力度，結果分成兩條大小不一的雪條。靈幻若無其事地將小的那枝遞給龍套，再從膠袋摸出另一包寫著 「童年回憶 梳打孖條!!」 遞給日向，露出燦爛的笑容說: 「我相信日向你也有一個能一起分享一半雪條的人吧?」

龍套盯著手上那枝只餘下一口左右的雪條輕聲的投訴: 「但師傅，這不是一半哦……」 靈幻彷彿沒聽見般瞇起雙眼大口大口地吃光自己那一份。

日向低頭沒有接過那包雪條，悶悶的說: 「 我才沒有這種——」 但話沒說完就被一把男性打斷。

「日向君!!!」

整間診所的人都望向聲音的來源，只見一名白髮男生上氣不接下氣的站在升降機門前喘息，原本白皙的臉頰因血液一下子湧上來而變得如蕃茄般紅彤彤，但更吸引所有人的視線是他全身遍佈多處傷痕。

「狛枝!? 你為什麼會在這…? 而且你怎麼了!?」 日向驚訝得不攏嘴，當他靠近名為狛枝的男生時，對方突然用力抓住他的肩膀，上下打量仔細觀察，隨後安心的呼出一口氣: 「太好了…我、我還以為你……」

日向忍不住打斷他: 「你為什麼會在這兒? 而且還全身都是傷!」

狛枝不悅地咂嘴: 「你還問我? 要不是你突然甚麼也不說，只傳了這兒地址然後電話怎樣也打不通，我才不會特地趕來這種地方!」

「咦…? 可是我沒有……」 日向不明白狛枝的指控，他從書包拿出電話查看，才發現它被設定為飛行模式。他關掉後隨即電話顯示他有十多個未接來電、數十條未讀訊息，全部都是來自狛枝。

日向望向靈幻，後者只是一臉無辜聳聳肩膀的說 : 「啊抱歉抱歉，我的電話是六星，所以不太懂香蕉系統的操作。」

靈幻看著被幾位黑白熊護士架著去包紮的狛枝，回想起剛才點開日向電話的聊天程式中，他是最近一位跟日向有聯絡的人。他便把這兒的地址傳送出去，果不其然對方馬上看了並回覆，可是當他沒有收到回應便接連傳來幾條訊息。靈幻推測狛枝應該是日向的其中一個好朋友，於是擅自開啟日向電話的飛行模式，使沒人能聯絡到他，賭狛枝會因擔心而趕過來。從結果來說，靈幻的推理完美無瑕。

靈幻將日向剛才拒絕收下的雪條再次放到他手上笑著說: 「能一起分享雪條的人，不就在你眼前嗎?」 眼看事情的發展應該不再需要他出場，靈幻便收拾東西說: 「原先包圍你的惡靈已經開始消散了，但如果日向你還有甚麼煩惱諮詢，歡迎隨時再找我。」

「但是……」

靈幻拍了拍日向的肩膀，引用家傳戶曉故事書中的一句: 「有時最重要的東西，非肉眼能見，所以你要更加珍惜自己。」 說完他彷彿才留意到手上拿著膠袋，於是將它交到龍套，對他說: 「龍套，這是你今天的打工費。」

「誒……」 龍套一臉不情願的接過。

日向無言地目送兩人乘升降機離開，不久全身都包著膠布及繃帶的狛枝從診室出來: 「狛枝。」

「怎麼了預備學科?」狛枝刻意別過頭板著臉，不想讓對方猜到他現在的想法。

日向拆開孖條的包裝，利落地把雪條分成兩條，然後將其中一條遞給狛枝: 「我有些事想跟你講，你能聽聽嗎?」

 

以下都是已經寫了但找不到可以放在正篇的小段落: 

 

1\.   
「只是躺進去5分鐘就能完成身體檢查?」 靈幻半信半疑的問。

當靈幻步入診室，映入眼中的是除了看到跟接待處的護士一樣，戴著黑白熊頭套的醫生外，就是房間正中央一個巨大紫色蟲蛹形狀的機器。

「是的，這部是我們院長最新發明的機器，正式名稱是泛用醫療用檢查機器Evaluation ，簡稱EVA。當您躺在EVA後，會被全名為Liquid Capsule Log 、簡稱LCL的液體覆蓋全身，當它們滲入您體內，連血也不用抽便能實時得知您身體數值的劃時代醫療器材! 換言之，您可以在身體檢查後馬上得知結果!」醫生語帶興奮地補充: 「那些橙色液體能向使用者的肺部直接提供氧氣，所以您不用擔心會有窒息的問題。」

「…我真的只要躺下去就好?」

「是的! 也請您戴上這對接觸器，這是用來傳送您的數據到電腦。」 醫生手心是一對淺藍色的三角形儀器。

靈幻戴上那對猶如貓耳的接觸器後，準備脫下身上的衣物，但醫生馬上阻止他: 「靈幻先生您並不需要脫衣物，LCL是很特殊的液體，它會在接觸空氣的瞬間迅速揮發，所以您不用擔心弄濕衣物，只是它們有種特殊的氣味，回家後請把衣物掛在乾爽的地方讓太陽曬曬就行了。」

「話說回來，你們為什麼要戴著這奇怪的頭套?」 靈幻躺在EVA內等待醫生操作儀器時，忍不住問了他來到這間醫院後想問的問題。

「我不明白為什麼大家總是問同一條問題呢。」 戴著黑白熊頭套的醫生托著下巴低吟。「因為看著吉祥物不是會令患者感到心平氣和嗎?」他在靈幻能反應時按鈕關上機器的玻璃罩，橙色的液體隨即注入。 「而且遇上橫蠻無理的患者想投訴我們時，會因為不知道醫生的外貌而無法投訴，很方便的哦! 嗚噗噗噗噗!」 說完醫生發出奇怪笑聲。

「你這庸醫快放我出去!!!」靈幻用力敲打玻璃罩，但那醫生彷彿聽不到似的開始看著電腦播放的奇怪影片。

靈幻能斷言那是他人生最恐怖的5分鐘。

玻璃罩重新打開時，黑白熊醫生拿著報告走到靈幻旁邊: 「根據靈幻先生您的身體檢查報告，您沒有很大問題。總括來說，以100滿分的話，靈幻先生您有67分呢! 但心跳有點快，是不是因為最近壓力很大?」

「沒甚麼，只是我的幽閉恐懼症復發了。」

「哎呀呀，那還真是不幸呢，希望您能保重。」 黑白熊醫生絲毫沒有為意靈幻的挖苦，只是繼續說下去，「但是您的肝指數不太好呢，我建議最好不要經常熬夜，而且每星期能抽空做些運動，才能減少病痛哦!」

「如果做運動能避免跟你再見面的話，我由今日開始會每天做。」

2\.   
「師傅你很厲害呢。」 在離開那間怪裡怪氣的醫院後，龍套突然開口向靈幻話。

「嗯? 你指甚麼?」

「那位大哥哥原本被一股濃烈的紅色及黑色的濃霧包圍，但在我們離開時已經開始消失。」

靈幻默默看著被夕陽染成橙紅色的天空，過了好一會才回答: 「當你看到一個人站在懸崖的邊緣，你可以選擇拉他一把或推他下去，我只是做了我認為正確的事而已。」

3\.   
「日向我的靈魂之友你沒事吧!!??」

「噗哈哈! 果然就算唯吹拚盡全力也追不上坐車的小凪斗呢!」

「日向你這傢伙! 不要讓我那麼擔心好嗎!」

「左右田?! 澪田?! 九頭龍?! 還有大家?!! 你們為什麼會在這兒!?」

「唯吹是聽到小凪斗不斷打電話，喃喃自語般不斷叫小創創的名字，之後突然如電影的主角般飛身出馬路截計程車，感到有趣所以跟過來了!」

「老夫和終里是在放學時見到澪田在馬路上拼命踩著單車的身影，激起了訓練的意欲，所以才跟著來的!」

「貳大既然我們已經熱身了，就馬上打一場吧!!」

「身為大家的領導，我以食神白夜的名義起誓，我是不會拋棄任何一個人的!」

「噗哈哈! 小白夜好帥!」

「我一直很想體驗日本傳統的 『司機先生，快點追著前面的那部車!』，這實在是我留學期間最棒的回憶了!」

「我是剛巧經過索妮亞學姐、花村學長跟食神學長的計程車，然後不知為何也被拉上車了……」

「嗯呼呼呼呼! 我在後座夾在食神君及苗木君中間擠來擠去，肉體跟肉體零距離接觸差點令我拔刀呢!」

「邊古，幫我綁住那變態。」

「遵命少爺。」

「我是見狛枝哥突然失去血色的跑走，畢竟只有一個人能令他這麼驚慌失措，所以一定是日向哥出事了，反正我很閒就跟來看看了。」

「但明明西園寺同學也一臉快哭出來的樣子找小泉同學幫忙……」

「吵死人了妳這母豬! 妳不說話沒有人當妳是啞巴的!」

「咿——!! 對、對不起!」

「日寄子不要這樣，而且妳不是因為擔心日向受傷所以提議蜜柑也跟我們一起過來嗎?」

「小、小泉姐妳為什麼要說出來!?」

「當得知本王的特異點有可能陷入黑暗混沌的邪靈世界，本王怎能坐視不理?」

「你這中二就不能直接承認你不想被冷落嗎?」

「日向君。」

「怎、怎麼了?」

「雖然各人的理由不同，但現在有著不同才能的大家都是因為你而聚集在這裡…… 你現在還覺得自己只是個不足掛齒的存在嗎?」

4\.   
「苗木，借一步說話。」苗木誠的同班同學，有著超高中級的偵探外號的霧切響子在放學後突然跟他搭話。

「啊，好的。」 苗木馬上跟著她離開課室。

霧切直到進入一間沒人使用的活動室後才轉身看著他問: 「你前幾天是跟學長們一起去了一間醫院，那些人當中有個就讀預備學科、名叫日向創的學長吧?」

「是的，我聽說日向學去那間醫院是為了身體檢查。」 其實苗木他也不太清楚到底是怎麼一回事，他只是不幸地被捲入 「一起去找日向創」這件事，而且不知為何最後變成大家一起去便利店吃雪條的奇怪局面。

「我有些事要問爸…」 霧切清一清喉嚨才繼續: 「我有些事要問學園長。」

「是跟霧切同學調查的事有關嗎?」 苗木想起了他之前跟霧切聊天時聽她提起過。

霧切點頭笑著說: 「苗木你幫我找到了破案的關鍵。」

看著鮮少表現感情的霧切露出笑容，苗木馬上低頭，不想讓她看到自己紅得像蕃茄的臉。

**Author's Note:**

> 咲竹生活快樂!!! 很抱歉因為我時間管理很垃圾+我懶+五月病發作+我是笨蛋，所以才會在生日後那麼久才完成這篇文。才不是因為我想拖到6月才更新，真的不是!
> 
> 正如一開始提到，這篇槍彈x靈能的文是咲竹點的，原本一開始我是想過寫bad end，但一來覺得生日不應該寫bad end的故事 [幸運兒表示: ….]，而且我心目中的靈幻是個不會容許bad end發生的男人，所以結局就是這樣了。
> 
> 我不是個擅長跟人溝通的人，常常說錯話而不自知，所以經常惹人生氣。但咲竹卻一直積極找我聊天，而且很多時候都遷就及包容一點也不成熟的我。
> 
> 我不太懂這種場合應該說甚麼才好，所以只能說: 
> 
> 謝謝你，再次祝你生日快樂。


End file.
